A conventional sensor storage container is configured such that it includes: a main body case in the shape of a bottomed cylinder having an opening portion at the top, capable of storing a plurality of elongated plate-like sensors arranged upright; and a lid for covering the opening portion of the main body case in an openable/closable manner; wherein the main body case has an inclined bottom portion (see Patent Literature 1: JP 2011-117912A, for example).
When the main body case is turned on its side, the plurality of sensors are displaced relative to each other along the inclined bottom portion of the main body case. In this state, an attempt is made to take only the uppermost sensor out of the main body case from among the plurality of displaced sensors.
This conventional example is problematic in that it is difficult to take only one sensor out of the main body case.
In particular, according to the conventional example, when the main body case of the sensor storage container is turned on its side, the plurality of stacked sensors are displaced relative to each other along the inclined bottom portion of the main body case. In this state, an attempt is made to take only the uppermost sensor out of the main body case from among the plurality of displaced sensors.
When taking out the uppermost sensor, a user pulls this sensor out of the main body case while pressing the upper face of the sensor with a finger. At that time, a sensor disposed under the uppermost sensor is also pressed. Accordingly, the lower sensor is accidentally taken out as well due to friction between the sensors. As a result, it is often difficult to take only one sensor out of the main body case.